An All-American Boy
by Xxwerewolf.loverxX
Summary: Harry's life had always been planned out for him by everyone but Harry. However, his perfectly planned out life changes when Zane transfers to Hogwarts. He changes everything, and makes Harry think about what he really wants. Full summary inside. SLASH
1. The Mirror

So. Some of you must be asking, is this crazy bitch REALLY gonna start ANOTHER story. Well my answer to that is, your reading this aren't you? I know I am TERRIBLE for starting another story when my other ones aren't finished and I am SO sorry. But this idea is just stuck in my head and I can't help it! I'm sorry! But, I swear, after this story is posted NOTHING but one and two shots will be posted I PROMISE! Okay? And I know I've taken forever to update my other stories and I'm sorry. I'm trying. I really am, I'm just stuck! Anyways, with that I'll end this lil A/N with this, here's the first chapter of An All-American Boy.

**IMPORTANT NOTE: *~***SPOLIER ALERT***~*** Haha sorry I lied, first here's an Important Note. So obviously I read the books and know the story, Peter (Wormtail) betrayed Harry's parents, Sirius died in the 5th book, Voldemort was killed in the 7th and yada yada. But for the sake of my story, Sirius was not killed in the 5th book and everyone knows he's innocent. As of right now that is the only main change you need to know about before you read. I'll let you know if there is anymore. Thanks guys, enjoy

**An All-American Boy**

Chapter 1

Harry ran into his room, slamming his door shut behind him. As soon as he was safely inside, he leaned against the hard wood and slid down 'til he was sitting on the floor with his back against the door. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm himself. Slowly his breathing got under control and his heart beat returned to normal.

He reached up and touched his lip gently and winced. Pulling his hand back, he saw blood on the tip of his finger and groaned. Sirius was not going to be happy. Sirius was Harry's godfather, and was… quite over protective of him.

Harry heard his name called from the mirror sitting on his desk and cursed to himself. He knew that Sirius wouldn't stop calling him until he answered, and that was going to be a problem. He wasn't one of those obsessive parents that checked in on their kids every five seconds though; he had actual cause to worry about Harry's well-being. The Durlsleys definitely weren't the safest guardians in the world, the fact only proven by Harry's currently beat up face.

He sighed heavily and stood up, wincing as his bruised ribs twinged under his shirt. Slowly he walked over to his desk not even 5 feet away, wincing with every step. Trying to compose himself before Sirius saw him, he took a deep breath and grabbed the mirror, coming face to face with his smiling godfather.

However, the smile was lost as soon as the man caught sight of his godson. His lip was cut and dripping blood. His right eye was blackening around the edges and there was a deep sadness and hurt in his eyes.

"Again? That's it, I don't give a shit what Dumbledore says, I'm taking you away now. I don't care if were not supposed to pick you up until September 1st, I'm coming now," Sirius yelled. Harry flinched at the sudden rise in volume. He knew Sirius wasn't mad at him, but it still startled him.

"Don't Siri. You'll just make everything worse. Dumbledore has his reasons for wanting me here, not that he shares them with anyone these day- not even me," Harry said bitterly. Dumbledore didn't seem to tell anyone anything lately, even if it involved the reasons why he had to stay with his abusive relatives.

"Harry, you know I don't like this. What they do to you… it's repulsive. I want you out of there," Sirius said.

"I know Sirius. But… everything'll be okay. I'll be okay. I've survived here for 15 years, one week isn't gonna kill me. I can handle it," Harry said quietly.

He heard a noise and his head whipped to the door. Someone was definitely coming. "I have to go. Sorry I love you, bye." Not waiting for a response, Harry quickly canceled the call and threw his mirror on the bed, covering it with a blanket. Just in time to see his door thrown open, and the figure of his uncle looming in the doorway.

Sirius sighed heavily and ran his hands across his face. He hated how his godson was treated. He hated that Dumbledore knew about it, and still forced him into that situation. He hated that there was nothing he could do about it. And he hates, no matter how much Harry tries to hide it, the fact that he is so hurt and scared in that house. Sirius sees the look in his eyes. He may act like it's not that big of a deal, but Sirius knows better. Harry's seriously hurting, and by god he was gonna do something about it. No matter what he had to do, he would get Harry out of that house.

* * *

Sorry it's so short guys. I had to get you interested somehow :) The next chapter should be up soon. Promise. Don't forget to review!


	2. The Arrival

Hey guys! So I get out of school on Thursday, YES! And you know what that means? SUMMER! And a lot more time for me to work on chapters, which means faster updates! I really have nothing to say- wow I feel like such a loser! :O Anyways since I have nothing to say, I'll end this pointless ramble with this: Enjoy the next chapter of, An All-American Boy.

**An All-American Boy**

Chapter 2

Zane rested his forehead against the ice cold window pane as he stared out of the airplane. He could vaguely see the vast, blue ocean from all the way up here. Thoughts roamed through his mind, one after another, and no matter what he did he couldn't get them to stop. Tears pricked in the back of his eyes, threatening to fall, but there is no way in hell he would let that happen. He swore to himself a month ago that he would never let another person see him cry, ever.

Zaylia, Zane's twin sister, watched her brother sadly. She knew that the last year had been hell for him. She knew he would never be the same, and it killed her. Zane would never go back to the way he was before, and it was all that stupid bitch's fault. Zaylia would hate her for the rest of her life; she would _never_ forgive that woman. She looked down at her lap for a second, but then looked back over at Zane.

"Things will be better now Zane. Jeff's not like her. He won't do what she did, I swear," she said softly, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. Zane shook it off quickly, a look of pain crossed his face but he quickly masked it before Zay saw it. She didn't need to worry about him.

"Zay, I'm fine really. I'm over it. It's been a month, I've handled it. Don't worry about me, I'm fine." He turned to her and smiled a smile that was almost like his old one, except for the fact that it was a total farce. Zaylia looked at him, and knew instantly it was a fake smile. But she'd let him think she fooled her for now.

Zane turned back around and rested his face against the window once again. He put his ear phones in and turned up the music as loud as it could go. People in the aisles near him turned and gave him dirty looks but he just ignored them. It's not like he wasn't used to them being pointed at him. Not to mention the fact that they already had dubbed him as an outcast because of his clothes.

Zane knew Zaylia wasn't buying his new-found happiness at all. He knew he wasn't okay. He hadn't been okay in almost a year. Things had changed, he had changed. And he would never be that truly happy boy he was once again. But he would try. Try for Jeff, try for Zaylia, and eventually try for himself. He hated when people worried about him, so he would put on a farce for them. For Zaylia, for Jeff, and maybe one day he could be happy again.

* * *

After his name was cleared of all murder charges, Sirius had bought a house out in the country. It was a five bedroom, 4 ½ bath beauty, and away from prying eyes. He had given Grimmauld Place to the order, wanting to be rid of the house that held such terrible memories.

Sirius paced back in forth in his study. He couldn't think straight. He needed to get Harry out of there, and he needed to do it soon, before something terrible happened to him. "Uhhh," he growled as he punched a hole in the wall next to him. He winced as he took his hand out of the small hole, "That actually hurt," he thought.

"What the hell is going on in here Sirius," Remus said as he came storming into the study. Seeing the look of pain and panic in his lover's eyes, he calmed down and walked slowly over to him. Gently he took the aching fist in his hand and healed it with a simple word. He then led him over to the comfortable reading chair in the corner and sat him down in it, taking a seat on the armrest. Laying a hand on his face, he forced him to look into his eyes.

"First, you need to calm down. It's not good for you, and I can't help you when you're angry," Remus said softly while stroking Sirius' face slowly. Sirius took a deep breath, and slowed his breathing. After a few minutes he calmed down. "Good. Now. Tell me what's wrong."

Sirius sighed. "It's Harry Remus. I- I need to get him out of that house. I can't let him live another day alone there," he said frantically.

"I know how you feel Sirius, you don't think I want him out of there to? I can't stand the fact that he's there. But Dumbledore-"

"I don't give a rat's ass about what Dumbledore says! I talked to Harry just now, and you should have seen him Remus! He was terrified and scared. He needs someone, he needs us. His Uncle beat him again, into a bloody pulp! He was covered in bruises and-" Sirius stopped for a moment, tears almost slipping. "And I can't lose my Godson. He's all I have left besides you, and we're all he has. His uncle is hurting him, and I can't stand to leave him in that house for another second. Something's gonna happen to him- Hell something's probably happening right now! He hung up on me because someone was coming, and I bet it was his uncle. I won't let him hurt Harry anymore Remi, I won't let it happen."

Remus sighed. He agreed with Sirius 100%. He loved Harry just as much as Sirius did, and if it was truly as bad as Sirius said it was, than he was not waiting one second to get Harry out of that house.

"Alright love, I'll help you. Let's' go get our boy." Remus took Sirius' hand and they stepped into the fireplace together. Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius, and Sirius grabbed a handful of Floo Powder.

"Dumbledore's gonna kill us, you know that right?" Sirius just smiled, yelled, "Number 4, Privet Drive," and dropped the powder. In a flash of green smoke, they were gone.

* * *

Sooo…. I really don't know how I feel about this chapter… it kinda seemed… blah to me? Tell me the truth, it sucked didn't? Ugh I'm sorry! I'll do better next time I promise! Okay? Thanks. Now I'm gonna leave you guys now, remember to review!


	3. The rescue

So, funny story guys. Not only has my life been a crazy fucked up mess this past year with moving

and crap that's happened, (plus the fact that I had no computer) but I forgot the password to my email AND my fanfiction (they're the same thing) so I had no way to update! I know that probably sounds incredibly stupid of me, but you have to understand that my FF and email passwords are my most guarded secret and so I pick totally random stuff for them and I usually have no problems remembering, but I didn't log in for months and it totally just slipped my mind. BUT I finally remembered what the damn thing was and so here I am! With another update of one of my many, many, many, many... many unfinished multi-chapters. Enjoy :)

**An All-American Boy**

Chapter 3

Zaylia led the way off the plane, looking back every few seconds to make sure that Zane was still behind her. This past year had been complete hell for the both of them, but mostly Zane, and a fresh new start in a totally different country was exactly what they needed, what Zane needed. As soon as they were off the plane, Zaylia scanned the crowd for her Uncle Jeff and her eyes lit up when she caught sight of him.

"There!" she called, running over to the tall, slender, man and throwing her arms around him. He laughed and picked her up slightly, swinging her around in his strong arms. "I see your still not to big to be swung around by me," Jeff said, setting her down and ruffling her hair slightly.

Jeff looked over Zaylia's shoulder and caught sight of Zane's haunted persona. He smiled softly and reached out his arms for his nephew, sighing heavily as he ran into them. "Oh son," he whispered into his hair, tightening his grip slightly around his body. "You're safe now, and I'll never let anything happen to you, okay?"

Zane nodded and let a few tears slip down his cheeks. Him and Jeff had always had a really good relationship, and his uncle was one of the few things in the world he loved with all his heart. It felt good to be in his arms again, to feel safe completely safe for the first time in over a year.

He still was not okay, not by a long shot, and he probably wouldn't be okay for a long while, but it was nice to be around someone besides Zaylia who honestly cared about him with all their heart. "Thank you," he whispered enough so that just Jeff could hear him. "For everything I mean."

Zaylia watched them interact with a knowing smile on her face. Zane needed someone in his life to take care of him, someone who wasn't her for once. And she knew that Jeff was the person that Zane needed. He could understand what Zane was going through, and hopefully help him out some.

"It's good to be back," Zaylia said, looking around the familiar England airport as Jeff and Zane pulled away from each other. "So Uncle Jeff, do you still live in the same dusty old apartment as you always have?"

Jeff laughed and shook his head, wrapping an arm around his niece and nephew's shoulders. "Oh no, just wait til you see the place I live now, some people call it... magical."

* * *

Harry groaned as he blinked open his bleary eyes, everything looked so fuzzy and he couldn't remember anything that had happened. His head was pounding and the room was spinning around in circles as he tried to get his bearings. After a few seconds, things became a little clearer and he could clearly see the outline of a bigger man standing over him, Uncle Vernon.

He was holding something that looked like a belt in his hands, and Harry realized he was bringing it down hard on his nearly naked body. With the next smack of leather on bare flesh, pain exploded across his chest and Harry's senses snapped back into place, he could feel and hear everything that was going on.

Harry let out a scream as his body exploded into pain and tears slowly slipped down his face. His entire body was on fire and he struggled to get away from the stinging snap. "Uncle please," Harry begged, sobbing. "Please stop, I'll be better I swear."

Vernon shook his head, his eyes clouded in intense anger. "We should have never taken in your ungrateful self," he slurred out, obviously intoxicated. "All you do is cause problems for us."

Harry bit his lip hard, tasting blood, as he tried his damndest to keep in the screams, knowing that that would only make his uncle even madder. But he couldn't stop a scream escaping his lips, which only fueled his Uncle's anger. "Uncle, please stop," Harry tried again, his vision going blurry once more.

Suddenly, Dudley appeared in the door, eyes clouded in worry. "Dad, stop!" he yelled, trying to come in-between Vernon and Harry. "You're killing him!"

Vernon growled and pushed Dudley down, turning his anger on him. "Shut up, slut," he growled, snapping the leather against Dudley's arm. "I'll do whatever I damn please."

Harry twisted his head to look at his cousin. "Just go, you'll just make it worse," Harry begged, tears streaming down his face. "I'll be okay."

Dudley shook his head and got in between his father and Harry. "This has gone to far!" he screamed. "Leave him the fuck alone!"

Vernon let out a bellowing growl and pushed Dudley, sending him flying into the wall near them. "This is my house and I'll do whatever I fucking feel like," he said, giving an experimental whack at Dudley's body.

"Just go!" Harry begged, looking over at Dudley. "You're making it worse, not better. I'll be okay." Dudley scowled at his father but he knew Harry was right. He stood up and stalked out the door, not bothering to look back at his father.

Once Dudley was gone, Vernon's wrath once again focused completely on Harry and he started raining down blow after blow against his tender flesh. "Fucking pathetic," he growled. "You are so not worth the money I spend on you."

The beating went on for another five minutes, insults and painful smacks with the leather belt, before Harry started to lose consciousness again. Just before he passed out, he briefly saw what he thought was Dudley running into the bedroom, two figures following closely behind him. Harry thought he recognized the two men but by the time they got close enough for him to get a good look at them, his vision was to blurry to distinguish anyone. The pain was unbearable and he could tell by the way he felt that he had already lost to much blood. His last thought before he let darkness take over was, "This is where I die."

* * *

Jeff smiled as he and the kids stepped out of the elevator on the floor they would be staying on tonight. They were going to stay the night in a muggle hotel before he took them to their new home tomorrow. As they were walking down the hallway, Jeff's phone rang. He stopped in front of their room and read the caller I.D., sighing softly.

"I've got to take this," he said as he handed the key over to Zane. "The room's right there," he nodded to the room right in front of him. "You go ahead and check the place out and I'll be in in a second."

Zaylia hesitated with one hand on the door and turned to look back at Jeff. "Is everything okay?"  
Jeff gave a reassuring smile and nodded his head. "Yeah, just a friend. Don't worry I'll be in in a second." Zaylia smiled back and nodded. "Okay," she said before Zane led the way inside and the door shut behind them.

Jeff walked a few feet away before answering the phone with a sigh. "What did you do this time, Sirius?"

Sirius let out a nervous chuckle and ran a hand through his hair. "Well you know that thing that you told me I shouldn't do because it might make a certain wizard angry? Well I did it anyway."

Jeff sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You do know that the old kook is not going to like this right? He has his reasons why he does things the way he does, and you shouldn't question them."

"Don't you fucking til me what to do! Jeff, I got there just in time to save his life! It's really bad this time, like really bad and I'm not sure if he's going to make it. He's stable now but you know there's only so much me and Remi can do, and we can't exactly go to St. Mungos," Sirius said desperately.

Jeff frowned and stopped in his place. "No matter what he thinks Siri, you did the right thing. You know I wanted him out of there just as bad as you guys do. Just tell me what it is you need me to do, and I'll do it in a heart beat."

* * *

Alright guys what'd you think? We're starting to learn more about the twins past, but what are your guys theories on what happened? Anyone got any guesses? I'd love to hear your suggestions, who knows I may even add it to my story! :) So remember to review, and let me know what you think is going to happen in the upcoming chapters :)

P.S: Extra special bonus points (maybe a shout out? :) ) to the first person who can correctly guess the 'magical' place that Jeff lives in.

P.P.S: Isn't it sad that the actor who played Vernon on Harry Potter passed away :(


End file.
